A Valentine's Gift
by Chiaki Yumi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and every guy received chocolates from various girls... their 'special' girls to be exact. Well... except Shinjiro. It seems that Minako has been giving away hers to everyone... but he doesn't care... Does he...? -ONESHOT


****A Valentine's Gift****

_**February 14, 2010**_

"Hey, Shinji!" the silver-haired senior called out.

For once he came to school, and what's more was that he was actually wearing the school uniform. The teenager raised his head up and stared at the boy who called him out. It was their break time, so everyone was out to eat. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?" he answered in an annoyed tone. He then took out his beanie and wore it over his messy dark hair.

"You're not supposed to sleep in class in the first place..." Akihiko sighed.

His friend just gave him a glare and picked up his bento without a word.

Before he was able to push the classroom door open, a female red-head greeted him. One glare from her and he flinched, stopping on his tracks. "Where are you going?" the female asked him in a stern tone, her arms crossed on her chest.

"To eat. Where else?" he answered, avoiding her eyes.

The senior sighed at him and gave way. Shinjiro walked past her without looking back, "and I thought you came here today for Arisato's treat?" she mumbled.

The boy flinched, and even though Mitsuru didn't see his face, it's surely red by now.

"Akihiko" She finally faced the silver-haired teen and approached him.

The boy immediately tensed up as if he had been commanded by a military general.

The heiress slowly approached him and rummaged through her bag, taking out something of what looked like a red, square box. "Here's one for you. Don't misunderstand... This is... obligatory" she avoided his eyes and shoved it to him.

The boy just stared dumbfoundedly with a red face.

"And don't you dare throw that away... or I'll execute you!" She added, turning away from him as she left the room.

"... Whatever you say..." he muttered, stashing the box in his bag as he watched the girl walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>It started the night before. All of the girls were busy in the kitchen after being invited by Minako. The boys were curious, but all they could do was wait for the next day- February 14th, Valentine's Day.<p>

The dorm had a total of eleven tenants plus a dog. They consist of: Minako Arisato, Yukari Takeba, Fuuka Yamagishi, Mitsuru Kirijo, Aegis, Ken Amada, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Ryoji Mochizuki, Minato Arisato and Shinjiro Aragaki, plus the dog named Koromaru. All of the dormmates were pretty close to each other, so all the guys were expecting chocolates from the girls. The most anticipated chocolates were from Minako since she was the best at cooking among the girls.

"Tch. Idiots. I don't care about this Valentine's shit..." He muttered to himself. Everywhere he looked, there were girls giving boxes of chocolates to boys. Some looked lovey-dovey, others were having a blush-tasticpalooza and some were being rather -deredere... The beanied boy watched everyone with an annoyed look on his face. _'Disgusting... I wanna puke...'_ he thought, trying to ignore the red butterflies of love fluttering in the air.

"Hey~! Shinjiro Senpai!" a familiar voice called out.

It was a boy who wasn't wearing the school uniform and instead, he was wearing the same thing he wore every single day. His usual yellow scarf was dangling from his neck as he walked away from his chocolate-filled locker.

Shinjiro wanted to run away with just the sight of the boy, considering the fact that he was surrounded by noisy, screeching girls who all seemed desperate to capture his attention. "What do you want?" he said in a gruff tone.

The girls glared at him for stealing their Ryoji's attention,"hehe... Senpai, as grumpy as ever I see..." he chuckled.

Shinjiro glared at him, which was countered by his angry army of girls. "I received chocolates from my dearest... I was wondering if you have gotten yours~" he added with a smile. The girls squealed at his words, pointing to themselves as his 'dearest'.

Shinjiro rolled his eyes at the scene, "that all you want? I have no time for this..." he answered roughly, turning away from the scarfed boy.

Ryoji shrugged and turned back to his harem.

_'That kid's dead on White Day...'_ The senior thought as he walked away._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Shinjiro finally reached the rooftop, but it seemed that he wasn't the first there- Minato was already there, eating his meal along with Fuuka, Yukari and Aegis. Other than the three girls, the boy was surrounded by boxes of chocolates, one of which seemed to emanate a dark aura. No question on who gave him that one.<p>

"Senpai" the blue-haired boy called out in a monotone voice.

The girls turned to his direction and waved at him to join them, "Oh, Shinjiro-senpai. You're here to eat?" Yukari asked with a warm smile.

"Oh yes, I want to see senpai's lunch!" Fuuka added.

The senior softened his expression at the girls, sitting down in a spot quite far from them. He opened up his lunch revealing a prettily arrange meal of rice, egg and fish. The three (Minato, Fuuka and Yukari) drooled as he opened up his lunch. "... You can have some" he pushed his lunch closer to them.

Minato took some of the food he brought without hesitation, the two followed.

"Is it alright that you give them your meal?" Aegis looked at him pitifully.

"Tch. Whatever. Do what you want" he answered the girl.

"... I am grateful that you gave Minato-kun your lunch. It is too bad I could not give you a chocolate, for I only made one for him" she added.

Shinjiro ignored her comment and began eating what was left of his home-cooked meal.

"You can have some..." Minato suddenly spoke and pointed at his mountain of sweets.

The girls (except Aegis) glared at him which made him turn back to his own lunch. "I don't need those..." Shinjiro answered, trying to save Minato from his girlfriends' wrath.

"You can have some of our lunch though" Yukari turned to the senpai offering her lunch.

Fuuka, Minato and Aegis did the same, but he just shook his head.

* * *

><p>Classes finally ended and the senior never saw Minako. She didn't visit him, heck there's no way he'd visit her in her classroom. He did hear that Akihiko received chocolates from the girl right after he left for lunch, even Minato and Junpei received one. Ryoji was telling the truth too. He pulled out his maroon pea coat out the bag and changed to it before heading out the school gates.<p>

"What a waste of time..." he muttered to himself.

Just outside the gate, Junpei was standing with an awfully familiar gothic-loli girl. She had just handed him some delectable sweets. "Yo, Senpai!" the capped teen called out, much to the senior's annoyance.

"What?" he answered, sounding annoyed.

"Have you received some of Minako-chan's chocolates yet? They were delicious!" Junpei told him excitedly, "where have you been anyway? She was looking for you during lunch!"

Those words shook him up and making him red in the face. He turned away from the boy who stared at him suspiciously, "Y-you... You'd better mind your girlfriend instead of me..." he said in a low, yet gruff voice.

Junpei turned to see Chidori who was glaring at him, "Oh... Err... C'mon Chidorita! Let's go to Wakatsu like I promised!" he whimpered trying to indirectly apologize to her for turning away his attention for a moment.

* * *

><p><em>'It's not like she's giving me chocolates right...?'<em> He hesitated to turn the dormitory's door knob. He took a deep breath and finally managed to enter.

Ken, who was sitting on the sofa greeted him, "good evening, Shinjiro-san". The gradeschooler was holding onto a heart-shaped box filled with round chocolates. Ken noticed that the senior was staring at it and smiled at him,"oh, this came from Minako-san" he pointed out as he popped a piece in his mouth. "I told her I'm too old for sweets, but she insisted, so I accepted it" he added, turning back to the TV.

The little boy was watching the news, though he could've sworn that he heard 'Featherman' before he entered. The teenager slammed the door behind him, which the child ignored.

As he approached the stairs, the dog ran over to him with a bone-shaped treat in the mouth.

"Even you received something from her, Koro-chan?" he smiled at the dog and scratched its chin.

"Arf!" it barked happily with a wagging tail before watching the teenager leave for his room.

* * *

><p><em>'The hell... Even Koro-chan received something from her... Heck, even Death received one!'<em> he sighed, rummaging his pockets for the key to his room. When he turned the key, it was already unlocked much to his surprise. He gulped. Shinjiro opened the door slowly, and as expected, a red-eyed girl was sitting on his bed, wearing her casual clothes.

She smiled at him and waved.

"If you want to give me chocolates, don't bother. I'm not interested. You don't have any obligation for me anyway" he tried ignoring her and began removing his pea coat and hung it on the closet. _'Dammit, Shinjiro! What are you saying?'_ In his head, he wanted to hit himself for saying that. Who's he kidding? He's been waiting for her sweets since last night. In fact, he was so nervous and excited that he actually left for school early. And he doesn't even like chocolates! It's just that now, it felt wrong. Everyone received one from Minako. Unlike the other girls who only gave chocolates for the one they like, but that's just as expected of her anyway; Minako Arisato- the girl who gets along with everyone... Shinjiro tried to avoid looking at the girl, she just stared at him which made him feel uneasy. He knew she was, even without looking. He could feel it for some reason.

"Who told you I'm giving you chocolates~" She finally spoke in sing-song voice as she swung her legs.

The teenager turned to her, and much to his surprise, she was already in front of him. Too close.

"W-what are you..." He blushed as she stared at him with her ruby-red eyes. She was giving him this strange smile. He closed his eyes... Bracing himself for what could come next...

-"Here you go~!" Minako exclaimed.

The senior slowly opened his eyes and saw the girl reaching him an orange box filled with heart-shaped patterns.

"I told you-"

"Open it!" She smiled again, cutting his words before he could finish.

His face was red, his heart was thumping. _'What does she...'_ He wondered, what was she up to? Shinji slowly opened the box.

-It was carrot cake.

Before he could speak, the girl spun away from him and then turned back,"I figured senpai wouldn't want something 'unhealthy' like chocolates, so I made carrot cake especially for you! I was going for banana, but carrots reminded me of senpai~" She chuckled and turned toward the door, giving him a final glance before continuing. "I'm looking forward to White Day~! Bye!"

Shinjiro watched as she left. He pulled down his beanie over his red blushing face, while he stared at the box under his arm. "You're a real piece of work..." He muttered to himself with a smile on his face, before heading toward his study desk and enjoy his carrot-based treat...

* * *

><p><strong>It's not Valentine's... But yeah, this has been stuck on my mind for some time now, so I just had to get it out XD<strong>

**If only there was Valentine's day in P3P... T_T**

**So... Basically, Shinji was jealous not only because he didn't receive any chocolate, but also because everyone receives one from her. Since everyone receives one, it doesn't feel special... So he feels pissed about it. **So that may be the reason for his extra grumpiness. ** :P**

**Note: I don't own Persona 3 or P3P**

**(P.S. Check the poll in my profile pls.?)**


End file.
